tomoe's jelousy who will you choose
by Nanami-chanxxx
Summary: is nanami going to choose some one over tomoe, don't think he'll allow nanami to be taken.


AN: instead of Nanami having a love rival this time it'll be Tomoe having a love rival XD

I don't own the characters but I do own the plot: D

WHO WILL YOU CHOOSE?

Nanami's POV

(sigh) it's just another boring day I see, with English lessons that I hate and Tomoe who is refusing to talk to me because of yesterday…

FLASH BACK…

"NANAMI! What in god's name are you doing to the burger!?"

"How many times do I have to tell you I HATE shitake mushrooms? That's why I'm picking them out, it'll spoil the taste of the burgers!"

"No they won't, it'll make the burgers taste delicious just you wait and see!" he grabbed the chopsticks from her and started adding the mushrooms back in.

"Mizuki help me please, Tomoe's trying to force me to eat shitake mushrooms x" Mizuki slowly looked up at her then said,

"In a minute nanami-chan, I just gotta finish stacking up these dominos ok" he smiled widely, but then his face turned dark with glaring eyes and said "but if anyone knocks them over… I will be VERY pissed off…" then he went back to stacking his dominos. Tomoe and Nanami were both frozen and sweat dropped at the same time, but in no time at all they started sending insults across the room again. As Nanami jumped and reached for the pair of chopsticks that Tomoe held high above his head, she accidently caught her foot on the edge of the table which made her fall forward even harder, and the force was too much for Tomoe so he fell backwards and hit into the tower of dominos….

Mizuki stared devastatingly at the fallen dominos as two big fat tears fell out. Nanami took one look at him and stood up straightaway and shouted "Tomoe this is all your fault Mizuki is upset now, if only you kept the shitake mushrooms out of it. Don't talk to me until you've apologised."

"Hah! As if I would apologise for something that wasn't even my fault!" after that they both stomped off into different directions. (Whilst Mizuki already stacked up the tower with the fallen pieces)

BACK TO THE PRESENT.

Nanami's POV

I sat there sulking, why he hasn't come to apologize yet, urgh, that stupid fox. Humph well if he thinks I'm going to run to him crying then he's absolutely wrong. I carried on thinking to myself quietly till suddenly the whole class became very noisy. I snapped myself out of my day dream to find a rather good looking boy entering the classroom. He had raven black hair that reached to the bottom of his neck and light blue eyes that looks as if they see through everything.

"Right right, calm down now everyone, from today onwards we will be having a new student to join us, his name is Haru Suzumiya please treat him carefully. Haru you can sit…" his eyes scanned the room and landed on the empty seat behind me. "perfect, you can sit next to Nanami over there, I'm sure she wouldn't mind and also Nanami please guide him around the school for these few days thank you."

That damn old man, he didn't even give me any time to decide for my own, oh well I hope this new guy won't cause too much trouble. "Hello Nanami!" I turned around and it was Haru speaking.

"Uh…uh…uh me? Hi!" I fiddled around not knowing what to do, god why was I acting like a fool? I'm made a funny face thinking of why I was acting like a fool till I heard him chuckling behind his hand.

"Hahaha your funny Nanami-chan what's with that face your making?" eh? He's calling me Nanami already? And Chan? Wow isn't this guy moving a little too fast. But then suddenly he snorted from laughing too hard.

"Pfft…" he blushed bright red "hahaha oh my god what's with that noise you just made? Hahaha" he then joined me in laughing and crying. This guy's not that bad it seems, maybe I'll hang around him for a while, that'll take my mind off Tomoe.

Tomoe's POV

What is that stupid girl laughing at, she was sulking a minute ago and now she's laughing like a complete idiot, jeez and what's with that guy snuggling up all close to her. As if he read my thoughts he turned his head and looked at me, he muttered something to Nanami and she turned and looked at me she paused for a moment, then turned up her nose and literally shouted across the room "he's just some unfortunate, stupid, idiotic person that I have to put up with every single day of my life." That little…

"Well I'm terribly sorry about that but if it weren't for me you'd be a mess right now." There that should do it, she glared at me and stomped off. Hmm, maybe I over did it a little, she does hate hearing that she can't do anything without other peoples help… (Sigh) oh well. I went up to the rooftop where I can eat my lunch in peace without all the human girls crowding around me. I sat there gazing into the distance skies and was shocked when someone tapped me on the shoulder, oh great, it was that guy from earlier.

"Um Tomoe-kun do you perhaps know where Nanami-chan has gone? I've been looking for her, she seems quite upset."

"No I haven't seen her."

"You like her don't you, I saw how you looked after she left you looked sad." What the hell! I was silent for a while then said out of anger because this guy keeps sticking his nose in where it's not wanted.

"Why would someone like me like her, she's a good for nothing brat, she needs everything done for her and needs to be pampered all the time, I only put up with looking after her because I'm forced to I have no other choice, if I did I'd leave that good for nothing girl in a blink of an eye. She's nothing but a Midas in reverse, you know what? I hate her, always making me feel uneasy and unstable." Ah god that was a lot of anger released, damn I never really get to say what really is on my mind.

(CRASH)

I heard a noise and immediately turned around to find Nanami standing still like a rock with a bento full of food scattered all over the floor. As he stared at Nanami two big round tears rolled out of her eyes just as she started to turn and run. "NANAMI! Wait!" just as I was about to chase after her I was pushed aside by Haru. God no! What have I done?!

NANAMI'S POV

Did he really think of me that way? I'm nothing but a burden, can't do anything without anyone's help, was that how he thought of me every time I confessed? I clutched at my chest, it felt as if my heart at a metal chain wrapping itself around it and tightening second by second. My vision blurred with tears, stinging my eyes and making me feel unstable. I leant against a pillar that was out in the open. Ha, what a coincident that it started to rain, the sky is grey now with tears dripping out of my eyes, it's as if the sky is also crying for me, releasing a bit of the pain that's snaking its way through my heart.

"Arghhh!" my cries of pain probably heard by everyone…

NORMAL POV

The wind had carried Nanami's cries to the roof top where Tomoe was. He froze and realized just how bad the words he said were. He collapsed on to the floor and started cursing himself for never being honest with his feelings, he has hurt Nanami so, so bad and now she's suffering.

He looked over the edge to see where Nanami was standing, she was drenched through and through with the cold rainwater. Behind her a figure appeared, it was Haru. He took of his blazer and draped it over her and started to lead her away. Just before they left Tomoe's sight Haru looked up and smirked at Tomoe with shining red eyes.

TOMOE'S POV

Oh crap, that bastards a demon, he's been targeting Nanami this whole time he probably wants to take that land mark of hers just like the others, oh god what have I done!? I started chasing after her but I'm too late, they're already out of sight.

NANAMI'S POV

Haru came along and took me into the shelter. He offered to take me to his home and I agreed. "I hope you don't mind the dark"

"No…I don't mind" actually I can be quite scared of the dark sometimes. Suddenly the whole surrounding became completely black. "H….Haru? What's going on, where are you?"

"Nanami, did you know gaining spiritual power from gods give us many years added on to our life. We can live twice as long if we are able to get it." Oh no, no no no no. Haru is a demon!

Before i was able to say anything else, I felt Haru's lips come down on mine, as I struggled

And pushed against his chest, he held me tighter and tighter with his arms, imprisoning me. He started to breathe in with an open mouth, taking my spiritual energy. My knees were going weak and I could no longer support myself. I slumped against Haru as he held on even tighter, draining me of my energy.

I was slipping, slipping away from everything. Tomoe…Tomoe daskude (save me)… I suddenly started to feel warm all over, it was so bright, a blueish colour surrounded me as if it was blue fire…

"t…Tomoe!" I broke away from Haru's hungry lips and fell to the ground.

"NANAMI! What has he done to you oh god you bastard you'll regret ever laying a finger on my lady and mistress, she will never be yours you filth, because she already belongs to me!" with that he was suddenly set aflame with a sea of blue. He burned away screaming, he was erased from earth.

"Nanami you idiot, why did you leave my side! Don't you ever, don't you dare ever leave my side again, promise me!" I looked into his eyes and have never seen him so worried before.

"But, you said on the rooftop…"

"I didn't mean that, that guy was pissing me off because he kept cozing up to you so I thought I'd say some bad things to get him to lay off you. I was jealous ok, I thought you were going to choose him over me. Yes you are a burden,"

"oi, warning."

"But I like it that way, Nanami would never leave you unless you ordered me to," he turned away from me and I could see that the side of his face and his ears turning bright red as he said " aishiteru Nanami.."

I looked at him, amazed. "arghhhhhh!" I screamed out of excitement and jumped around. But I fell down because of the lack of energy from my body. "Ne Tomoeeeee, what did you say? I didn't hear." I smiled widely and felt a little dizzy in the head as if I was drunk.

Tomoe suddenly put his head really close to mine and said "what did he do to you?" his eyes looked so intense.

"weeeeeeeeeeell, he only kissed me to take my ene…!" before I could finish, tomoe had leant forward and kissed me. I could feel the anger and impatience. He held me in his arms and kept me there but this time it didn't feel like I was being imprisoned, I felt like I was being protected. His ears and tail had just popped out as I leaned into the kiss I tickled his sensitive ears and earned a chuckle from him in response.

I, Nanami momozono, would never choose someone other than tomoe. ^.

AN: thanks for reading lol tomoe forever XD


End file.
